Scent of a Flower
Scent of a Flower is the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 7/12/2019. Story Violet and Chase are in Celadon City, the traffic bustling by. Bulbasaur and Eevee follow behind, Eevee more sturdy on her feet than before. Violet’s face remains blank, while Chase raises his arms. Chase: We’re here! Celadon City! This place is so cool! Violet: The temperature of the city is more likely warmer, due to the emission of greenhouse gases raising the standard temperature. Chase: No, I mean cool as in awesome! Violet: We’ve been in the city for all of 20 minutes. There has not been enough time to determine how awesome it is. Chase: Hey, every new place is excitement to me! Now, I’m off to find the gym! Violet: I shall complete my mission of locating a perfume to mask the metallic smell. However, I do not know where it is. Chase: Hm. That is a conundrum. I know! Chase reaches into his pocket, pulling out a PokéGear. Chase: It’s my PokéGear! Here. (He switches to the map function) This will give you a map of the city. If you can’t find it on here, then I’d go to a Pokémon Center or something and have them pinpoint the perfume store on the map. Though, you may be able to smell it. Violet: I see. In that case, how shall I return the PokéGear to you? Chase: If you’re done before sundown, then you can go to the gym and watch me kick butt! Otherwise, I’ll meet you at the Pokémon Center. Violet: How do you know you will kick butt? Chase: As if I’ll lose! As a trainer, I have to go into every battle believing I can win! It’s the only way to keep moving forward! I’ll catch ya later! Come on Bulbasaur! Chase and Bulbasaur run off, leaving Violet and Eevee in the crowd. Eevee goes back over to Violet, her picking Eevee up and carrying her in her arms. End Scene Violet wanders the streets, Eevee now on her head. She holds the PokéGear up at eye level, scanning the area. Violet: I made a left turn on Growlithe Avenue, followed it for 3 and a half blocks before getting off at Weepinbell Lane then proceeded until I found the building with the window missing. According to those directions, the perfume shop should be close by. Voice: Hey! You said you are looking for the perfume shop? A teenage girl taller than Violet with tan skin approaches her. She has messy ear length cedar brown hair and yellow-gold eyes while wearing a sleeveless brown shirt with a grey undershirt, and white pants with heels. She is carrying bags of supplies. Girl: You happen to be in luck, as I work there! Name’s Hazel, one of ~the~ best perfume manufacturers in the city! Violet: Perfume manufacturer? Hazel: (Sassy) What, you don’t believe me? Violet: I had no intention of disrespecting you. However, that seems to be an ambiguous title, as one who sells perfume would not necessarily create them. Hazel: Then you’ve got a lot to learn. At Celá de Perfu, we craft our own perfumes, sometimes specifically to specifications! Come! Hazel leads the way, Violet following. They go around to the other side of the building missing a window, finding Celá de Perfu around the corner. They enter the shop, the other employees interested. Maiden 1: Well hello there! Hazel: Hey, back off! I found this one, she’s mine! Maiden 2: Typical Hazel, always hogging the attention. Fine, go ahead. Hazel: Thank you! Now, what kind of scent you interested in? A pretty girl like you is probably wanting something to add a kick to your looks, am I right? Bring all the boys running. Violet: I am not interested in my appearance, nor do I desire boys running at me. I am here for the mission of settling Pokémon uneasiness around me. Hazel: Pokémon, uneasiness? Hazel opens a Pokéball, choosing a blue flower Flabébé. Flabébé: (Shivers) Fla. Flabébé floats to hide behind Hazel, looking wary at Violet before going back into hiding. Hazel: (Groans) Always a hard challenge. (Forced cheerfulness) Very well! I’ll do my very best to meet your needs! Hazel leads Violet further into the store, the other employees snickering. Maiden 1: (Hushed) Leave it to Hazel to get stuck with an impossible client. Maiden 2: (Hushed) If she’s a repellant to Pokémon, then there probably isn’t a perfume in the world that can help her. Hazel overhears this, looking dismayed. She goes and takes a perfume bottle off the shelf, the perfume itself blue. Hazel: My signature perfume! “The Blue of Flabébé!” Synthesized specifically with blue fairy flower nectar! Hazel sprays a few sprits on Violet’s wrists. Flabébé comes out of hiding, remaining tense but approaching. Hazel: Aha! Just like that I’ve made you instantly desirable by Pokémon! Violet: I believe you are being hyperbolic. There is no way to definitively know if the perfume is effective, due to Flabébé already being enticed by its own flower’s aroma. A field test will be required in order to determine its effectiveness. Hazel: Hey, I told you it worked, didn’t it?! Violet heads back outside, Hazel steaming and pursuing. The other maidens burst out laughing. Violet wanders the street, several people going by. She signals for one of them to stop. Man: Hello there. How can I help you young lady? Violet: Please choose a Pokémon if you have one. I need to know if they are deterred by my scent or if this perfume is effective in masking it. The man looks disturbed, as he keeps walking on past. Hazel finally catches up to Violet, panting. Hazel: Would it kill you to slow down? And what was that interaction?! You have the worst people skills ever! Violet: That was not appropriate? I apologize. Hazel: (Groans) Fine. Just, come with me. Hazel leads Violet and Eevee to the Celadon City Gym, the group walking up the stairs. Violet: The gym? Hazel: Yeah. We’ll have plenty of Pokémon here to test out whether the scent works or not. Plus if it doesn’t, then we have samples of all our different standard brands of perfume. Blue of the Flabébé is my own personal one that can only be made because of my Flabébé. Flabébé: (Proudly) Flabé! Violet: I see. The two enter the gym, where Erika and Skiploom are battling Chase’s Bulbasaur. Chase: Go Bulbasaur! Vine Whip! Erika: Dodge and use Bullet Seed! Bulbasaur extends its vines, whipping at Skiploom. Skiploom flutters through the sky easily, dodging the attack. It then spews several green energy seeds, pelting Bulbasaur. Chase: Don’t give in! Narrow its path with Razor Leaf and then Tackle it! Bulbasaur fires a gust of spiraling leaves, resembling the leaves blowing off a tree in autumn. Skiploom avoids them, caught in a funnel leading directly to Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur stampedes towards Skiploom. Erika: Impressive! You and Bulbasaur have a strong bond! That won’t be enough though! Skiploom, use Bounce! Bulbasaur goes to ram Skiploom, as Skiploom raises its body and catches it with its legs. Skiploom then Bounces off Bulbasaur, repelling it back and sparking with paralysis. Skiploom floats high into the sky. Erika: And once more! Skiploom dives feet first, Bouncing off Bulbasaur and plowing it into the ground defeated. Chase: Bulbasaur! Referee: Bulbasaur is unable to battle! The winner is Skiploom and the victor is Erika! Erika: Beautifully done, Skiploom. Skiploom: Skip! Chase runs out and pets Bulbasaur, it turning away. Chase: That was so great Bulbasaur! You did an amazing job! Violet: How did it do an amazing job? It lost. Chase turns to see Violet, Hazel caught off guard by the statement. Violet: Isn’t the point of a battle to win? Chase: Sure, that’s part of it. But the most important part of a battle is to have fun! Figuring out the path to victory is more exhilarating than winning itself! But when you lose, (Grinning widely) it just gives you something to look forward to the next time! Bulbasaur gets up, approaching Violet. It sniffs in her direction, then growls hostilely. Skiploom approaches for a moment, but retreats back towards Erika. Hazel moans in defeat. Hazel: It didn’t work, did it? Violet: It didn’t. That was Bulbasaur’s typical response. Erika: Hello there. My name is Erika, the gym leader. I thought you were supposed to be at work, Hazel. Hazel: (Pleading) I apologize, ma’am. This is Violet, a potential customer. She was looking for a perfume that could help Pokémon like her! As you just saw, they don’t react well to her. Erika: (Sniffing) And your latest attempt of Blue of the Flabébé didn’t work it seems. Hazel: (Softly) No ma’am. Erika: Please forgive Hazel here. She is ambitious, but her skills are not quite where they need to be. Come, I’ll introduce you to the other samples that we possess. Violet: Thank you very much. Erika leads Violet away, as Hazel rubs her arm and looks away. She follows after them, head hung low. End Scene It is late as Violet and Chase are leaving the Celadon City gym. Erika: I am sorry that none of our other perfume options obtained the reaction that you were looking for. Violet: Why are you sorry? It is not your fault that they didn’t work. Erika: Regardless, I wish you luck in your pursuit. And if either of you are interested in a gym battle, the door is always open. Chase: Thanks Ms. Erika! You can bet that I’ll be back to win that badge! The two begin descending the stairs, as Hazel runs out the door. Hazel: Have they already left? Erika: Just now. (Smiles) I recognize that determination in your eyes. Hazel: So, you’re okay with it? Erika: Be gone as long as you need. But remember when you return, I expect results. Hazel: (Grins) Thank you, thank you Ms. Erika! I promise that I’ll do my absolute best! Hazel runs down the stairs, catching up with Violet and Chase. Hazel: Guess what Evergarden? I’m going to go traveling! Violet: Is there a particular reason? Hazel: (Scoffs) It’s you, duh! I’m going to figure out how to make the perfume you’re looking for! The one that make Pokémon like you! Violet: I thought that it didn’t exist. Hazel: Not yet at least! I’m going to catch new Pokémon, mix new aromas and create it for you! I’m never one to back down from a challenge! Violet: I see. That is much appreciated. I wish you luck on your journey. Hazel: Whoa, hold on! You have to come with me! I need you there to experiment each batch! Violet: I have orders to return to Silph Co. after I completed my mission here in Celadon City. Hazel: Then don’t go back! Travel the world with me! Violet: I cannot. Not without permission from Professor Sebastian. Hazel: Fine! How’s this? I’ll go with you, and convince this Sebastian or whoever to give permission. Violet: As long as he agrees, then this mutual relationship can be accepted. Hazel: “Mutual relationship?” Chase: You two get to travel together! That sounds like a load of fun! Hazel: Yeah, you’re not invited. Chase: Ah, don’t worry about me! I plan on hanging here for a while. Train up for my rematch with Erika! The group arrives at the Pokémon Center. Hazel: I’m heading home for the night. I’ve gotta pack and everything. What time do you plan on leaving tomorrow? Violet: The most optimal time for effective travel is daylight. So we’ll leave at 0630. Hazel: 6:30?! Is the sun even out then?! Violet: In this season, yes. Chase, this is yours. Violet offers Chase his PokéGear back, him taking it. Chase: Thanks Violet! If you’re leaving that early, I won't get to see you before you leave. So best of luck to you! Chase heads inside the Pokémon Center, as Hazel begrudgingly walks off. Hazel: (Groans) What did I just get myself into? Main Events * Hazel is introduced as a growing perfume developer. * Violet tries several perfumes to make Pokémon like her, all which fail. * Chase has a gym battle with Erika and loses. * Hazel joins with Violet in the hopes to complete the perfume job. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Hazel * Chase * Erika * Maidens Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's) * Flabébé (Hazel's, Blue flower) * Bulbasaur (Chase's) * Skiploom (Erika's) Trivia * Hazel is a character based off the character Iris from the Violet Evergarden series. Her name was changed to not conflict with the Iris from the Pokémon series. * The street names of Celadon City are named after Pokémon. * Erika using a Skiploom reveals that the gym leaders will not be restricted to solely Gen I Pokémon as they were in Pokémon Tales: Ian. ** This is due to much time passing since that series and them needing new Pokémon. ** It is also due to this being a spin off series, where the "rule" of gym leaders using Pokémon from their debut generation does not apply. * Violet showed that she thinks in a literal sense when it comes to expression. * Violet was interested by Chase's ideal on battling, on how it is about having fun instead of winning. * Violet did not reveal her prosthetic arms at all this episode. This means Hazel joined with her without having any clue about them. * Hazel's goal was created to be vastly different from other characters in the Pokémon Tales Franchise who usually have a battle oriented goal. It was also to fill a niche that Violet required assistance with. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Prosthesis arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Perfume arc